


Not His Brother

by IceRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: And titles, Bruce is 18, Cannon compliant, Creepy Jerome, Dark Jeremiah, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Forced kissing from Jerome to Bruce, How Do I Tag, I drink and write sometimes, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jeremiah is basically only nice to Bruce, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Possessive Jeremiah, Slight OOC, Smut, WIP, creepy jeremiah, drunk people can't consent to sex, first story in YEARS, jeremiah's pov, manipulative Jeremiah, spoilers for the end of season four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose/pseuds/IceRose
Summary: After the death of Jerome, Jeremiah and Brianna get into a relationship.  No one likes it.  No one trusts Jeremiah and his intentions towards Brianna after his brother's obsession with her.  Jeremiah is nothing like his brother, he's better and saner, he'll prove it to them.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I just want to start of with a big thank you to anyone who even opens up my story to read. I haven't written since I was in high-school and that was many many years ago now. I'm very nervous about this and hope you all like this.  
> Also, this story is a work in progress. I have a few chapter already written and being edited before being posted and more in the works.  
> [Please insert standard/witty disclaimer here]  
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

When he first heard of the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Jeremiah didn’t pay it much attention.  While he was fond of Thomas, he didn’t give much thought to either of them.  He simply didn’t care.  He didn’t care that they were survived by a daughter, nor anything to do with the scandal of investigation.

When he first heard of his mother’s death, he had just completed the construction of his maze a few months prior.  He felt a pang in his heart and knew instantly that it was his brother who had killed her, even if the police were slow on the uptake.  While he wasn’t sure if he could say he loved his mother, he did care for her.  She gave him life, after all, and despite being a broke alcoholic, she did everything she could for him, even sending him away after some persuasion. 

When he learned his brother was arrested and sent to Arkham, Jeremiah knew that it wouldn’t hold him.  He prepared for him to break out at any time while continuing with his work. And when it happened, he watched on the news as his brother reap chaos in the city. 

When he saw his brother’s death on the television, he rejoiced.  He no longer had to be concerned that the other would ruin his life.  He didn’t have to worry that the other would try to get revenge for misleading those around them into believing the worse about his brother and thus granting him the chance to actually have a future the circus would never have been able to provide. His work could be continued in peace, and while he had no intention on venturing out into the world, he was quite content watching it from afar, he felt free.  

When he saw that his brother was back from the dead, he was angry.  How dare he come back?  The lights went out and he was left alone in his maze with only the backup running and was unable to continue with his work.  It was a terrible inconvenience.  He also had to re-implement safety precaution in case his brother ever found him.

          When his brother was arrested again, Jeremiah was intrigued to learn about how his brother had spent his time tormenting the Wayne heir.  The other was obsessed with the girl.  What was so interesting about her? 

          When he learned and he too was intrigued.  There was an air of mystery to the girl.  She was smart and despite being so young, was already running her family’s company.  She was the focus of the former Mayor, Galavan, though there wasn’t a clear report to why, and she was in Indian Hill and helped uncover what was happening down there. Brianna Wayne was interesting and Jeremiah couldn’t help but keep his ears open every time she was reported upon. 

          When his brother broke out of Arkham a second time, Jeremiah knew that this time, he was coming for him.  He planned for this.  He didn’t plan for Jim Gordon and his sidekick to knock on his door and ruin everything.  He was forced out of his home and into a safe house that didn’t feel all that safe with dumb police officers guarding him.

          When Jeremiah saw that his brother had taken predominate figures of the city hostage, he saw this as a chance to meet Brianna at last.  He was thrilled at the chance to solve the mystery that surrounded the billionaire.  He was angry that it was his brother that had provided him the opportunity.  Still, he will make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I thrive on attention so please leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment if it suits your fancy. As I said, I'm new to writing and would appreciate any constructive criticism and advice.  
> Next Chapter: Introductions


	2. Introductions

When Jim Gordon showed up on his doorstep yet again, Jeremiah knew his day was not going to end well.  He’s seen the news and now from experience that Jim Gordon just brought chaos and trouble where ever he goes.  Jeremiah also knew why he was here; his brother, Jerome. 

The day could be going better, he could be back in his bunker safe and sound.  That’s not to say it was going badly, he was working on his newest design, a self-powered generator, and he found that if his numbers were right, it should work.  He had a model on the center of his table, all he needed was the funding for the parts and to actually build the thing.  But it all came crashing down when his godforsaken brother took to that stage with hostages and demanded him and Brianna Wayne. 

When the crowd of people entered his space he kept his focus on Gordon and almost didn’t catch the brunette that followed in behind him.  Almost.  She was beautiful, with dark hair placed in a neat but casual braid and dressed smartly in all black.  He knew who she was the moment he laid eyes on her. 

“I watch the news.  I know why you’re here, Mr. Gordon. And you must be out of your mind if you think I’m gonna be led like a lamb to slaughter.”  He was making so much progress with his work today, why couldn’t he be left alone? Fucking Jerome, always ruining everything.  There’s no fucking way he’s going to voluntarily be anywhere near his brother again. 

“I understand your concern,” Gordon tries to assure him but it falls flat. . “But your brother doesn’t bluff.  If we ignore his demands, there’s no telling what he might do.”

“We can block his remote’s signal with this,” the previously unspoken man behind Gordon informs him, holding a black box of sorts.

Gordon was talking and he just barely caught what he was saying.  “If you and Brianna can get within a few feet of him-” he scoffs- “it will disable his remote; He’ll be a sitting duck,” Jim informed him. “Our snipers can take it from there.”

“For God’s sake, Gordon, you have to know what he wants.  To murder us both-” he gestures to Wayne who was slowing approaching from behind- " on live television.”

“Mr. Valeska-“his attention is ripped from the police captain entirely. _When did she get so close?_ “I’m Brianna Wayne,” she introduces herself, like he didn’t know exactly who she was the moment she walked in the room, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Taking her hand, _soft but strong_ , he replies, “Likewise- I wish the circumstances were better.” He has wanted to meet her for a while now but he hates how it is because of his _brother_ that it’s finally happening.

“May I ask what it is you’ve been working on?” She asks so sweetly, her attention completely on him.

“Um- yeah.  It’s a compact electrical engine,” he informs her proudly.  “It generates power.”

Her eyes widen with wonder and she looks back at his work.  “Fascinating.” And she looks like she means it.  She’s truly interested in his work- in him, not Jerome, him.  “How much power?”

“Just two could light up every building south of the Westward Bridge,” he puffs his chest just a bit. 

Turning back to him, her eyes met his.  “You have brilliant mind-“ his heart flutters at those words- “And we all hope we can soon be rid of your brother, so that you can carry out your work free from fear.  I understand if you choose not to help us today, but I trust that Captain Gordon and Mr. Fox will see that no harm comes to me.  But even if it does maybe, by facing Jerome I can show the people of Gotham that standing up to terror is the only way to take its power away.”

God he was fucked, if only because he wants her to keep looking at him like that.   He doesn’t quite know what to say in response.  He knows nothing good will come of going, but he can’t deny her.  “Well said,” he finally replies, resigning himself to his fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog in this chapter taken from the script in the episode That's Entertainment  
> Omg. I am overjoyed by the response I got from this story. Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and everyone who's commented. It means the world to me.  
> xoxo  
> Next Chapter: Oh, How He Hates His Brother


	3. Oh, How He Hates His Brother

What is he even doing? He keeps asking himself that over and over again.  This isn’t like him, he willing lived underground in a bunker for 6 years to hide away from his brother.  He doesn’t confront him.  Doesn’t risk himself. 

He looks over at Brianna as she allows herself to be suited up by, what was his name? Mr. Fox?  The man is going over the plan with her, telling her just how close she has to be and assuring her she’ll be fine. 

“I trust Jim, Lucius,” she assures him with a warm smile.  “Jerome won’t hurt me.”

The man doesn’t look too sure.  Jeremiah feels like he’s missing something.  He knew of his brother’s obsession with Brianna, but he didn’t know the extent, nor did he know the reason.  Sure she was important to the city, but Jerome always paid extra attention towards her and he couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Are you okay,” Brianna asks him, drawing him out of his thoughts as they approached the scene- each step taking him closer to his brother. 

He nods, not trusting himself to speak right away.  “Yes,” he practically whispers. 

“Captain Gordon will do everything in his power to take care of us,” She assures him again, putting a hand on his back in a supposed to be comforting gesture, but it feels too warm. 

He doesn’t respond. His brother was in view, “singing” on stage about death.  And then, he stopped and everyone’s attention was on him. 

“Look who decided to show up,” his brother announces, ever the showman. “We were starting to get nervous.  Especially the mayor here.”

Maybe he could get away, Jeremiah thinks, fear coursing through him.  It was unlikely though. 

“My guests of honor, please, take your seats onstage.” Jerome gestures to the two seats in the center of the stage.  Brianna doesn’t even seem to hesitate as she begins to her way to the stage, the crowd parting to like the Red Sea, her head held high. “Come on. Don’t be shy.” 

Jeremiah looks over at Gordon, eyes begging him not to make him do this.  “It’s all right,” the older man tells him.  There’s no getting out of this now, he thinks as he begrudgingly follows Brianna. 

“We don’t have all day,” his brother tells them impatiently.  “Hi brother.” God he hates him.  

When they were about half way through the crowd they hear the shots, the crowd close the distance between him and them and he feels his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

“I had my guys take up the best vantage points last night,” his brother proudly points out. “So they’ve been watching your little - SWAT team all day.” God, he’s so smug.  He really wants to kill him.  “Now, Bri Bri, brother dear. Get up onstage.  It’s time to get this party really started.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  Of course the plan went south.  Despite the crowd having closed in on him – but not on Brianna, she moves them with her mere presence- he makes his way to the stage, to his death.  He looks back at Gordon, his only hope for survival in that man’s hands.  Yep, he was dead.

Brianna gets on the stage with a grace he knew he would never be able to replicate.  She sits on stage right and looks straight ahead, not at his brother. An odd choice he first thought until while he was getting on stage he watch them interact.  Anger filled him anew as he saw his brother move into her personal space, demanding her attention.  Her nose gave a small wrinkle, probably at his breath as he personally put the collar around her neck, his hands resting on her shoulders as his face was inches away from hers.  He was muttering something to her, something she clearly didn’t like.  Her gaze met his brother’s in what could only be describe as pure hatred.  His brother though gave her a smile and pressed his lips to hers.  It was a quick kiss, but clearly not the first.  The second he was pulled away, she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  Now Jeremiah saw what Fox was talking about and he felt sick. 

Once he was seated in his own chair, his brother, a hand still on her shoulder, turned to him.  He watched as two of his goons manhandled him and collared him before sitting in the final empty seat himself.  His arm rested on the back of Brianna’s chair but his attention was on the crowd and him. 

And then his brother began to monologue and Jeremiah just wanted it to be over with already.  Kill him and be done with it.  He couldn’t stand his brother talk about him.  “No parent will admit it, but everyone's got their favorite.  Right, brother? The one who cleans their room, does their homework, doesn't try to kill everybody.  Little Mr. Perfect here. Yeah.  He was that guy.  He got adopted by rich folks; went to the top schools, then, a top college.  Meanwhile, I got dragged through the circus by my depressed alcoholic mother.  Forced to clean up elephant dung every day.”   _That’s because that’s what you deserve, just as he deserved to go to those schools.  He would never have been able to if he was forced to live in the circus._

“Who cares?!” Some brave soul shouted out.

 “Do you know how big those things are, folks? But I know something that Mommy and Daddy, they never knew.” Jerome finally takes his hand off of Brianna, his body turned towards him as he leans in.  “You’re as crazy as I am.” He smiles knowingly and Jeremiah glares at him.  Jerome stands up, taking a pocket knife out and stops speaking into the microphone.  Everyone around them could just barely hear him now.  “It's in your DNA.  See, we got the same blood running through us. We are practically identical. You are a killer. It’s your nature.  Stop trying to fight it.”

He leans in close, so no one else can hear him.  “Bri is quite the looker, isn’t she brother,” he whispers.  His attraction wasn’t that obvious, was it?  No, it wasn’t, but Jerome always seemed to know. “I can’t wait to truly make her mine.”   A possessive rage ignited within him at the words.  After cutting the remaining restraints, Jerome hands him the blade and takes a step back.  “Take your best shot.”

His heart raced, but not with fear.  No.  He was furious.  How dare his brother put his filthy hands on her.  How dare he kiss her and who knows what else.    In that moment, Jeremiah knew, Brianna was his.  And his brother couldn’t take her from him.  No one will.  He wouldn’t allow it. 

Gripping the knife, he charged with a roar.  But he was never the athletic twin.  And he wasn’t the physical fighter, he had Ecco for that.  He fought with his mind.  And with his fact on the ground and his brother laughing at him, his hatred for his brother somehow grew.  He was humiliating him in front of _her_. 

Right as he attempted to get up, his brother’s foot met his ribs, painfully. “That was so good,” he brother laughed.  “I love you.” _I never loved you_.

Then there are bullets firing again.  The pain stopped and as he looked back up he saw Brianna taking out bitch with the flamethrower before going to help the mayor.  Sitting up while holding his wounded torso, he caught a glimpse of his brother, injured in one shoulder, running away and Gordon chasing after him.  The crowd was scattering and… was that a blimp?  Of fucking course it was. 

“Are you okay?” A female voice pulled him out of his thoughts and soft hands helped him to his feet.  Blue eyes flickered over him, looking for injury. 

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly. He couldn’t look at her.  He was disappointed in hmself.  He let his brother get to him and he knew he was going to hear about it from Ecco. 

Brianna gave him another look over, clearly not believing him, “we need to get out of here.” She proceeds to lead him through the crowd, protecting him from both panicked civilians and his brother’s goons that hadn’t made a run for it.  “Gordon will take care of your brother.” 

He hopes so, but he has his doubts.  Not that he mentions them as they are getting way from whatever Jerome intends to use the blimp for. 

* * *

 

Jeremiah approached the crushed car, his brother’s corpse sprawled out on top.  Getting just close enough, he needed to see it with his own eyes.  He’s dead.  The relief washes over him.  He looks over at Brianna.  She nods, processing the information but he’s sure she feels the same way.  He’s sure that it’s not only because the man couldn’t hurt other but so he would no longer be touching her so familiarly.  His stomach turns again at the thought. 

But it’s done.  He can go home to his bunker now.    He wishes to say more, but he was hesitant to do so.  A lot has happened and he needed to properly process it before planning his next move.

Walking away, he hears his name being called.  Turning back to her, she walks up to him, her eyes full of determination.  “I meant what I said about your work being of importance to this city.  Let Wayne Enterprises fund your work with a grant.”

It’s like he’s being kicked in the gut all over again.  Wayne Enterprises grants were serious.  They didn’t cut corners and everything he could ever hope to need would be provided.  Plus their resource could not be matched, and even some of the most hard to get components to his generator would be in his reach. 

“Thank you,” he remembers to say, taking her hand once again.  He starts to let go but before he could fully release her hand, he was struck with the thought he might not get another chance, or at least not one any time soon.  “Would you like to have a bite to eat?  I find the idea of being alone after this…”

Her eyes widened with surprise but she agreed with a sympathetic smile.  “I know a great burger place up the street.”

“Lead the way,” he told her, releasing her hand and letting it fall to his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognizable dialogue taken from That's Entertainment. Next chapter is original, I swear.  
> Thank you everyone for reading, kudos, and commenting. It means the world to me.   
> Next Chapter: Burgers and Conversations


	4. Burgers and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. So much has been going on in my life between getting sick, my mom getting sick, and barely having any free time between my two jobs among so much else. Writing and editing sort of just got pushed aside unfortunately. Also sadly, this chapter is a bit on the short side, but I'm in the middle of editing the one following and it should be up significantly sooner than this one.   
> Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> xoxo

Brianna leads him what can be barely construed as a hole in the wall.  It was small and dimly lit with décor that hasn’t been updated in at least a decade, if not more.  The waitress greets Brianna by name and gives them a seat right away, reciting the specials with efficiency, but he didn’t hear her.  His attention was squarely on the beautiful girl smiling back at him.  Brianna seems to have no such qualms as she’s chatting away with the waitress, _why doesn’t the bitch go and leave us alone_ , and talking about both the food and how the – ~~bitch~~ \- waitress has been since her last visit.  In what seems like forever, they are finally left alone to look at the menu and to grab them water, a small smile on Brianna’s face. 

“How are you feeling,” she asks almost suddenly, looking over her tall menu to look at him. 

“Better now that he’s dead,” Jeremiah answers honestly.  “What about you?”

Taking a deep breath, Brianna breaks the eye contact in favor of the window, a haunted expression falls over her features.  “The world is a better place without Jerome in it,” she says after a moment of silence. “He’s hurt a lot of people, myself included.”

“That’s not an answer,” he prods. 

Nodding, she gives another sigh before looking at him with such sad eyes he wants to bring his brother back only to kill him himself.  “Did you know how I met your brother?”

“It was the night of that gala, right?”

With a shake of her head, she contemplated how to start before taking a deep breath.  “I met him at the circus when I was twelve,” She begins, a small twitch of her lips move curl into a smile at the fond memory that almost went unseen.  “I literally ran right into him.  I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going and ended up in place I wasn’t supposed to.  When these guys saw me, they were very angry and so I bolted.  He hid me as the other hands were chasing me.  They were terrifying to me, everything was terrifying for me.  But he wasn’t.   Once the danger was passed he told me to be more careful the next time. He seemed so brave, and that’s what I wanted to be.  Brave.”  She looks down, her hands worrying the menu.  “So I asked him, if he could teach me how to be brave, and he laughed for what had to be ten minutes before agreeing.  We met at night outside of circus grounds and he terrorized me in the name of teaching me to overcome fear.  I think he wanted to see how long I would last.  But, somehow, we became friends. He-”

The waitress takes this moment to return with her to wide smile and two iced waters in hand.  “Ready to order or do you still need a little more time?”

Jerimiah gripped the butter knife on the table tightly, but if his eyes were not on Brianna, he wouldn’t have seen the change.  Her shoulder that were slowly slumping during the story straightened and her face lit up.  “I’m all set, you?”

“Yes, I’ll have the quarter pounder, medium rare, no tomatoes or mayo.” He answers, giving the waitress little more than a glance. 

She looked up at the waitress as she wrote down his order and turned to her, a smile the brightened the whole room on display.  “And I’ll have the pig’s delight and my fries curly.” 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a jiffy,” the waitress replied before taking her leave. 

The bubbly mask fell almost in an instant, her posture relaxing as she let out an almost silent sigh of relief.  She looked up at him, hesitant to continue her story and so he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  “… He- He was…” She shook her head.  “…When your mom died he told me how the circus was going to kick him out, and I offered him a place to stay.  Alfred, my butler, didn’t like that one bit.  He hated your brother from the start.  I just thought it was because he was a boy and I was a girl, y’know? He, Alfred, didn’t sleep the night he was over and had Jerome sleep on the other side of the manor from me.  The next day Jim was taking your brother to the station again and my whole image of him came crashing down.  Jim told me about how he laughed through his confession.” She shook her head again, forcing a smile onto her lips.

“But he’s dead.  I don’t want to talk about him,” she says, meeting his eyes in a way he knew meant the discussion has ended.  “Tell me more about the generator.”

He didn’t want to talk about the generator.  He wanted to know what his brother did to her. He needed to know everything that transpired between them.  But he relented and told her all about his project.  She was at the edge of her seat, asking questions when she needed clarification or making useful comment here and there,  and he talked and talked.   _She was perfect; smart enough to keep up with him unlike most of the masses_. The more he did so the more relaxed she became, her fingers playing with a strand of her hair that had gotten loose as she was completely entranced by his words.   He talked through the food being put in front of them.  He talked about his other projects he’s done in the past, about school, both college and St. Ignatius.  He talked about becoming Xander Wilde.  But he didn’t talk about his brother. 

In turn, she told him about herself, talking around all the many kidnappings and other illegal dealings, though she did tell him all about her butler and her friend Selina. The more she opened up, the more he knew she was to be his.  Before he knew it, they had gone through the chocolate cake slice the waitress said was on the house. 

Brianna’s phone goes off, startling them both as they seemed to forget about the world around them.  “It’s Alfred, I’ll be right back,” she tells him as she gets up and walks outside. 

The waitress returns to take their dirty dishes away without a comment, clearly sensing his hostility towards her, especially without Brianna there to hide it from. 

He watches from the window as Brianna paces while talking on the phone.  She occasionally look up at him and smiles before focusing on person stealing her attention from him.  She returns soon enough though, pulling out her wallet before the bill even arrived.  “Alfred is on his way here to pick me up,” she informs him while pulling out a few twenties and dropping them on the table like they were nothing. 

“Already?” He hears himself asking, disappointment that their day together was already ending. 

She bit her lip in contemplation before running her fingers through her hair, careful not to undo it.  “Do you want to join me for some drinks at my place?”

He does, he very much does.  And so he finds himself in the back of a car nicer than any he’s ever been in prior with a gruff British man driving them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's still reading this story. It means a lot to me.  
> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is longer, I promise. Also coming next chapter: smut. :D  
> Thank you again and a special thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. They mean the world to me.   
> xoxo  
> Next Chapter: Late Night Drinks


	5. Late Night Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. They mean the world to me.  
> This chapter is basically just smut. I haven't written smut in years. Since I was a virgin in highschool in fact. And yet I feel like I was better back then than I am now....  
> I hope you all enjoy,   
> xoxo

Jeremiah knew Wayne Manor was going to be big. It was called a manor for a reason and Brianna was the richest person in all of Gotham.  But it didn’t take away the awe he felt when it came into view.  “And it’s just you and Alfred?” He finds himself asking.  It’s such a big place for two people.  A big place that’s a literal 20 minute drive from anything.  Were they still technically even in Gotham?

“Yes, just us,” Brianna confirmed.  “It’s been in my family for generations.  Would you like a tour?”

He looked back at her, a smile on his face.  “Of course.”

The butler didn’t say anything, but he kept giving him looks.  Jeremiah got it, he looked like his brother, so it made sense for people to be nervous around him, to not trust him.  It pissed him off just as much as it hurt.  He hasn’t done anything to show that he was anything less than the sane tormented little brother, and he wasn’t going to.  He was nothing like his brother, and he was going to prove it.

Inside the manor was just as impressive as the outside.  It was pristine and full of old and expensive things.  Nothing showed that a teenager even lived there; it looked more or less like a museum.  Every room he was shown seemed untouched by the people who now lived here.  And there was always another room.  Who even needs this many rooms? (Asks the man who built a literal labyrinth.)

Finally, they were in a more lived in part of the manor.  “It was my father’s study, now it’s mine,” she tells him.  And it looks it.  There are papers scattered about of an assortment of things.  Books lined the walls and were spread about, not a one for show.  But that’s not why she brought him here.  She went to the desk and opened one of the bottom drawers, pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two crystal glasses with a grin. 

“It’s not cold, I’m afraid.  But I have to keep it hidden to give Alfred the illusion I don’t drink anymore,” she motions him to sit on the loveseat and plants herself right next to him, so close he can feel her heat.     That’s right.  She’s not of age yet.  But as she pours them each two fingers like a pro and he knew she drank regularly enough regardless of her guardian’s approval.  “Not that he doesn’t know, of course.  He’s the one who buys it for me.” 

          He takes a sip of his glass, nodding in understanding.  His arm is resting on the back of the sofa, not quite touching her but she’s still tucked right underneath it.  They easily slip back to their previous conversation. 

As the night went on, they gradually made themselves more comfortable.  Both of their top layers, the vest and the sweater were discarded, and his tie was loosened along with her top two buttons on her blouse. Whether Brianna notices his wondering eyes, she doesn’t show, but each show of skin and each drink made his desire for her grow.

 He’s telling her a funny story from his college days when he starts to truly feel the alcohol hit him.  And by the state of Brianna, it has long since gotten ahold of her.  Her cheeks are flushed and she’s laughing more than the story warrants.  Which drink were they on?  She kept pouring more and more so it was hard to tell.  At least three drinks for himself over the course of, a quick glance at the clock tells him he’s been here for little less than two hours.  That being said, he was always careful not to get too drunk, and always drank slowly.

          “It’s my birthday,” She drunkenly informs him, leaning against him, tucked under his arm. 

          “Is it?” he says. 

          “Mmmhmm,” she shifts so she’s even more on top and pressed against him.  Meeting her eyes, her gaze half glazed over by the drinks.  “Does the birthday girl get a kiss?”

          His heart stops for a moment at the words.  He shouldn’t.  She’s too drunk.  He should go home and have them sleep the alcohol off and then go from there.  But he won’t.  No, he’s wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her, he won’t pass up the opportunity that was literally in his lap.  “Of course,” he answers and he leans in and presses his lips gently against hers at first.

          It’s like something snapped within them, and suddenly they’re all hands everywhere.  Brianna is straddling him now, grinding her hips against his own.  He tastes the bourbon on her lips and feels her softness under his hands.  Her hands are warm as they tug his shirt out from his pants and slid underneath.  They burn their way up his back, her blunt nails digging into him as his tongue slipped past her lips.  His own hands explore her;  One makes its way under her shirt and cups her breast, a soft moan escapes her as she climbs onto his lap, only separating their lips for the occasional breath.    He eases her out of her top, pulling back enough to truly take in the image she makes. 

          Brianna sits back and pants for air.  Her blush dusts her cheeks and makes its way down her neck to the top of her chest, her lace black bra is a deep contrast from her pail smooth skin.  He runs his hands up her sides and cups her breasts,feeling how they just fill his hands. She bites her lip, tilting her head, “Like what you see?”

          His eyes return to hers and gives her a hungry grin before pulling her back in for another kiss.  His lips leave hers as they make their way down, kissing and nipping the side of her neck and down her chest before pushing the bra aside and taking the pink bud in his mouth.  Her moan fills the room as she arches her back, one of her hands finding his hair and gripping it tightly.  “’Miah,” she breaths as his hands slip behind her and undo her bra, ripping it in the process. 

          Oh how he wants her.  He arches to kiss her once again before muttering “bed” against her lips.  She’s nodding, her alcohol addled brain is processing what he said before she’s taking one of his hands and leading him towards her room.

          Her room is huge, but the queen sized bed with too many pillows takes his focus.  Brianna is climbing onto the bed, pulling him along and on top ofher with a lust filled smile.  They’re kissing, he’s possessing her mouth as he tugs the last of her clothes away before tossing his own shirt aside.  Laying beneath him, Brianna hands explored his chest, feeling the muscle his suit had hidden and licked her lips in appreciation.  He’s kissing a trail down her sternum and between her legs.  His lips press softly against her inner thigh before he rests his head against it.  His hand just ghosts around where she needs him most, earning him a whimper of need.  Maintaining eye contact, he gives her center a kitten lick, watching her expression contort with pleasure before gently circling her clit with his thumb.  “Delicious,” he mutters before doing it again. His mouth kissing and licking her clit while his first finger slips inside her, a loud moan filling the room as he did so.    

          Soon he adds another finger, pulling away so he could watch as her face consorts in pleasure as he curls his fingers just right.  Sitting between her legs, he fingers her slowly, with a twist here and a curl there, he makes Brianna a mess of desire before his mouth returns to her body. 

          Her moans echoed through the room as her hand tangled itself in his hair.  “God,” She gasped.  He moved his fingers just as he sucked on her clit before flicking his tongue over it. “Je… Je-miah,” She panted, unable to speak more than a single syllable at a time. 

          He continued, alternating from using just his mouth, his fingers and both at once until he felt her muscles start to tense and knew she was getting close.  His movements pick up the pace and then with a loud roar, she comes.  Pulling away completely with a smirk on his face, he wiped some of her juices off his chin with the back of his hand.  He finally finished stripping himself, taking his time as her eyes followed his every move.       

“Condoms?” He asks, one hand on her knee, the other just lightly teasing her. 

          She points to her bedside table but her eyes are wide, like she’s coming back from her drunken haze.  “I’ve never…” She starts, staring at him, hoping he understands. 

          His possessive side flares up. “Never what?  Fucked?” The vulgar word rolls off his tongue.

          Brianna just nods. “A man,” she clarifies in a whisper he almost didn’t catch.  He put the information aside, promising himself to make sure to eliminate any threats to his claim.  No one was going to take Brianna away from him.  Not a man, and certainly not woman. 

          “I’ll be gentle,” he promises, reaching for the bedside.  He finds half empty bottle of lube, a  box of condoms, and a few toys.  Ripping through the wrapper with his teeth, he soon was rolling the rubber down his erection.  Slicking himself up quickly, he re-positioned himself between her legs, lining himself up. “Deep breath,” he tells her as he slowly enters her.  God she was so tight.  Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.  Once he was all the way in, he looked into her eyes.  “Okay?” He confirms and kisses her when she nods again. 

          It is only then that he started moving.  Slowly at first, giving them both time to adjust before he picks up the pace.  He thrusts hard and quick, his mouth latching onto the crook of her neck, marking her.  The room is filled with sounds of the creek of the bed and a symphony of moans.  Brianna soon gives up trying to say his full name and alternates between “God,” “Yes,” and “Miah.”

          “You’re mine,” he growls into her ear.  “You are mine. **Mine**.”

          All Brianna can say is “Yes,” and “Yours.”  Her dull nails claw at his back as her muscles tense and she lets out a loud moan of his name, her walls spamming around him.    Then, all of her relaxes at once that he makes himself stop for a moment to admire her in her post orgasmic state.  Giving her a moment, he begins again at top speed, pounding into her in search of his own completion. 

          “Can I come on you,” he asks as a courtesy.  She’s far too gone to do anything but bob her head in agreement as he’s pulling out and ripping off his condom.  With a few quick strokes he’s coming on her stomach, his lizard brain happy to be marking her in such a basic way. 

          In need to catch his own breath, he lies beside her, one of his hands rubbing his seed into her skin.  She shuffles and turns closer to him, her eyes have fallen closed but a smile is still across her lips.  They lie there until he starts to hear her snore lightly.  Getting up he goes to her ensuite bathroom to clean up.  Condom in the trash, he maneuver them both under the blankets.  Brianna is a cuddler, he notes as even in her sleep she latches onto him.  Tucking her head under his chin, he goes to sleep with the smile of satisfaction on his lips and the smell of sex in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. And a big thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments.   
> Until the next chapter!  
> xoxo  
> Next Chapter: Morning Kisses


	6. Morning Kisses

When Jeremiah woke up, he first noticed another warm body wrapped around his and that he couldn’t feel his arm.  The memory of yesterday came to him, starting with finally seeing his brother die to bedding a drunk Brianna Wayne.  Yesterday was a very good day.

          Rolling onto his back, he thought about how he was going to go about this.  Even if it was because of his brother he met her, _may he rot in hell_ , there was no way he was giving her up.  She was beautiful, brilliant, rich, and with a darkness hidden away.  She was perfect.  But was this a one night stand, or did she intend for them to have a relationship?  He knew that she was his, but she didn’t, and it wouldn’t do if she resisted.  There was also a need to deal with others.  She had friends that might take too kindly of them being together and try to keep them apart.  But it was too early to start planning.  He needed coffee. 

          He didn’t want to move though.  He was comfortable and had her in his arms.  Brianna occasionally muttered something, her head using his bicep as a pillow as she slept facing him.  Carefully moving a strand of hair that fell into her face, her eyebrows crinkled and she let out a groan before rolling over away from him, her head now on her forearm. 

          “’moning, Miah,” was the only thing he got out of her mumbled greeting. 

          “Good morning my dear,” he greets in return.  “How’s the head?”

          “God fucking awful,” she answers with a groan, eyes squeezing shut to block out what little light was filtering in through the curtains.  “What time is it?”

          With a quick glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table, “Just after eight.”

          Groaning again, Brianna rolled onto her back and starts to stretch.  She lies on her back for a minute, deeply breathing and groans again as she sits up, the blanket pooling by her waist.  His gaze went to the dark purple mark on her neck.  “We need to get up if we don’t want Alfred seeing us like this.”

          For a moment, Jeremiah forgot they weren’t completely alone, and unlike Ecco, who he knew wouldn’t even dare disturb them, his impression of the butler was that he certainly would.  Begrudgingly getting out of the warmth of the bed, he goes searching for his clothes that were scattered on the floor. 

          “I’m sure Alfred will be able to find you something clean to wear,” She comments as she drags herself to the bathroom.  She’s opening up the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulls out a little bottle of Ibuprofen.  Swallowing two dry while holding it out to him, he gladly takes it for the small budding headache that always follows a night of drinking.  She then goes to brush her teeth, holding the toothpaste out for him.  “For your finger, the spare toothbrush is Selina’s.” She tells him when he looked at her in confusion.  Possessiveness flared in him.  _Who’s Selina? Why does she have a toothbrush here?_ But he doesn’t say a word.  He’s not rash like his brother, and he is nothing if not sane and reasonable.  He will find out and remove her if need be in due time.

          Taking it and putting a little bit on the tip of his finger to ‘brush’ his teeth, he watches as she takes a swish of the mouthwash straight from the bottle and puts it in his reach.  Copying her in what was starting to feel startling domestic, is almost startled when she pulled him in for a kiss.  “Do you want to go ask Alfred for a change of clothes and I’m gonna to take a quick shower and wash the smell of sex off.”

          He supposes he must, there’s no way he cannot show himself to the butler, though he rather he didn’t, so he mutters agreements.  He had the distinct impression the other man didn’t like him and sleeping with his charge would certainly not help things.  Dressed in yesterday’s pants, Jeremiah begins his search for the butler.  He knows there’s no way to cover up their activities, what with the empty bottle and some of her clothes that were left in the study.  Especially after a quick glance inside said study showed everything already cleaned up. 

          Eventually he follows the smell of food and finds himself in the kitchen where the butler is well on his way to making breakfast.  “Morning, Mr. Valeska. I trust you had a nice night.”  Disapproval came off the butler in waves, his eyes filled with distrust.

          Jeremiah paused, unsure on how to respond to the man, “I did.” He eventually replies, taking a seat at the one of the stools. 

          “Hurt her and I’ll do everything I didn’t get to do to your brother,” the butler tells him like he’s talking about the weather, but the unnecessarily large knife in his hand glints in the light. 

          “I’m nothing like my brother,” he declares defensively. 

          Alfred scoffs and resumes his cooking.   

          There’s silence between them for a moment before Jeremiah speaks again.  “Brianna said you could find me a change of clothes.”

          The butler looked him over again.  “Right.”  He moved a few pans and plates around before putting two servings on the counter.  “I’ll be back in a jiffy,” and the butler was off.  Jeremiah was left alone for a few minutes before Brianna came in, hair still damped.

          Brianna was dressed in all black again, this time in a wool skirt, stockings and a turtle neck sweater.  /Covering up my mark, / he notes.  “Hey,” she greets, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before taking her seat next to his.  The prospect of their relationship continuing past the night was looking good. 

          “Hey,” he echoes with a smile. 

          But before anything more could be said, the butler returned with a change of clothes in his hands.  He places it on a clean surface by Jeremiah, “there you go.  Those should fit.”

          “Morning Alfred,” She greets with a smile, no hints of shame or embarrassment of the night before. 

“Good morning, Master Brianna,” he responded in kind. The man quickly went to work in making her usual cup of coffee. 

A cup of coffee is placed before her and she sighs with relief into the first sip.  “Thank you.” 

          “Would you like a cup, Mr. Valeska,” Alfred asks, his previous hostilities hidden away. 

          “Please, black, two sugars,” he informs him, playing along for now.  Brianna smiled up at him from her coffee, which was held close to her like it was the nectar of life that might be stolen from her if she was not careful. 

          “I have to make a few calls for the grant and then Jim called, we’re needed at the station since they didn’t get our statement about yesterday,” she tells him as she seemed to plan out her day aloud. 

          “Grant?” The older man asked.

          “For Jeremiah’s generators.  They amazing, Alfred.  They’re going to help so many people,” Brianna proudly boasts. 

          Alfred gives him a look the brief moment Brianna isn’t looking at him and instead at the food before her.  _I didn’t get it by sleeping with her_ he wanted to say, but he just smiled at her in agreement.  “They’re almost done, we just need to actually build them.”

          “Don’t forget of your afternoon appointments,” the butler kindly reminded her but the quick glance he made over at Jeremiah hinted at the alternative motives behind the words.   Namely separating them. 

Brianna added them to her verbal list of things to do.  Once they were both done with their meals, Brianna told him she would get started on the phone calls while he showered. 

          Leading him back to her room, she tells him. “He’ll warm up to you.  It’ll just take time for him to see you and not your brother.” Her hand goes to arm, giving a squeeze of encouragement. 

          “I’m nothing like my brother,” he huffs, feeling like broken record.

The hand cups his cheek and he’s made to look into her eyes.  “I know.”

Warmth flows through him.  Finally, someone who believed him.  Even his fucking brother believed they were alike.  But not Brianna.  She saw him for him. 

They leaned closer and pressed a chaste kiss that was over too quickly.  “Go get ready, I’ll be in the study.”

Showering quickly, it was uncomfortable to not be in his own shower with his own products, but he made do.   He made sure to comb his hair back in place.  As many differences between his brother and him the better.  Besides, he much preferred the combed look. The clothing provided was too big for him, but not by much.  He couldn’t pinpoint if they were the butler’s or not, as they were simple and made of fine materials, but it was no matter.  He will be in his own suits as soon as he gets a chance. 

His darling’s voice trailed down the hall from the study, but he couldn’t yet make out the words.  It was only when he was close did he hear her giving farewells and thanks before going silent.  “Is there a reason you’re lingering?” She called out.

Entering to find her at the desk, her chin resting on the back of her hand, a smile on her lips.  “I called Jim, told him we’d be over after eleven, and I spoke with the head of our electrical and engineering departments about your generators.  I thought you would like to hash out the details yourself about exactly what you would need and put in your name for a standing appointment to meet with them about it.” She handed him a piece of parchment with all the contact information written in elegant script. 

The twin read over the information, making a mental note to inform Ecco to set everything up in his stead, per usual.  It was going to be nice to have his real name attached to his work, rather than the alias.  Everyone will know who he was because of his work and his mind, not just as the unfortunate twin brother of a lunatic.  “Thank you, this means a lot.”

With a shake of her head, she beamed up at him, “It’s the least I can do.  Your brilliants deserves to be recognized.”

“Still,” he takes her hand and gives it a kiss, “thank you.”

A blush looks good on her, he decides as she looks away in embarrassment.  “Did you want to stop at your safe-house on the way or go straight to the station?”

It would be nice to get into clothes of his own, something with a little more color.  But he also preferred it if they got this police matter over and dealt with.  He might not be a criminal, but he didn’t care for the police, especially since every time he’s seen them as of late, his life was in danger. 

“Let’s go straight to the station,” he answers.  “When would you like to get going?

          She stands and makes her way into his space.  “We can go whenever you want, I’m driving.”

          Cupping her cheek, he drew her close enough to share the air.  “Then we don’t need to leave quite this minute,” he says against her lips before capturing them. 

          Brianna let out a muffled moan as she melted into the kiss, letting him take the lead as he slipped into her mouth with ease.  At one point, he moves them so that Brianna is sitting on her desk and he was standing between her legs.  It was almost as if they were both teenagers as they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other.  Who knows how long they would have been there if it wasn’t for the grandfather clock loudly informing them of the hour. Startled, she jumped, breaking their kiss and looking at the clock with a mix of annoyance and amusement. 

          “Come on, we best be going,” she tells him, pulling him up from the seat along with her.  Smarting themselves before they venture out of the study, she speeds through the maze like manor until they’re in the garage. 

          It’s darker than he imagined, but the contents, like the rest of the manor, is old and expensive.  The vehicle of choice was among the last things he was expecting, but it suited Brianna perfectly. It was a Mustang, but the finish was a matte black and the windows tinted to match. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” He looked over at her, her face split into grin as she gets in the driver’s seat and the car roars to life.  “She’s a V8 Mustang, my birthday gift from Alfred.”

“Impressive,” he admits, his eyes on her as she makes another quick turn.  It was too fast for his comfort, but she looked to be enjoying herself.  She slowed once they were closer to the city, actually obeying the speed limit, though only just.

“So…” she starts once they’re at red light. 

“So?” 

“So, what do you want to do?  I mean about us.” She asks, uncertainty coming off of her in waves. 

He takes a moment before responding. “I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure to dating you.”

A hand leaves the wheel and reaches out for his, interlocking their fingers.  “You mean that?”

“I do,” he says, bringing her knuckles to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to them. 

She’s beaming, her entire body suddenly jittering with glee that she didn’t even seem to mind being cut off quite rudely by another driver.  “I’m warning you now, I haven’t exactly done the whole dating thing before.  My past relationship was… complicated.”

He can work with that.  He is overjoyed to be the one to give her all the firsts he can.  “I haven’t dated since I was in school,” he tells her.  “We can figure it out together.”

“I’d like that,” she meets his eyes and no more words needed to be said, her eyes said it all. 

They’re pulling up into the guest parking garage in the police station. 

Taking a deep breath, she looks over at him, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed. I had so much positive feedback from the last chapter and i means so much to me. I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I also I have no idea why sometimes the paragraphs indent and sometimes it doesn't. :/  
> xoxo  
> Next Chapter: Protective Detectives


	7. Protective Detectives

The station was the same since his last visit.  Everyone is staring at them, at him.  He doubted he would ever get used to it.  Detective Bullock approaches them.

“Brianna and,” he looks at him, surprised to see him or to see him with her he didn’t know.  He knew he made him uncomfortable.  The man looked at him and saw Jerome.  “Valeska.” The name is thick on his tongue.  His attention turns back to her.  “What brings you in?  Everything ok?” His eyes flicker at him, like he could be what brought her, like he was a threat to her.

Jeremiah looked back at Brianna.  What has she been up to that she gets such a reaction, he wondered. 

Brianna just chuckled. “Jim called, said we needed to come by to make a statement.”

“Ah,” he nodded and looked back at Jeremiah and at their interlocked hands.  “Since when has this been a thing?”

 _It’s none of your business.  She’s 18, we’re not breaking any laws, so we don’t need you sticking your nose where you’re not wanted_.

Brianna rolled her eyes and sighed, “Is Jim in his office?”

“Yeah,” Bullock admitted and Brianna was leading Jeremiah up the steps. 

Jim was in his office, shouting at someone on the phone.  He saw them standing there, seemed to do a double take at how close they were standing and held up one finger in the universal one second gesture. 

Brianna leaned up against him, releasing his hand to wrap her arm around his waist.  It wasn’t too long for them to wait, but Jeremiah was getting antsy.  Everyone kept looking at them, talking about them, like he was deaf and couldn’t hear their whispers about him and about him and her.  They didn’t even bother trying to hide it.

Jim greeted them with a grim smile.  The stress of the job and the fact that that many of the other inmates haven’t been apprehended getting to him.   

“Hey Brianna, Jeremiah,” he greeted, nodding to them both.  “The Mayor wants everything by the books.  I’ll need to know from your perspective what transpired yesterday and if either of you know where any of the other inmates or if Jerome had any plans.”  His eyes flickering between the two of them.  “Brianna first, Jeremiah can take a seat right here,” he gestured to the chair by one of the desks. 

Sighing, Brianna pulled away from him and he immediately missed her warmth.  “I’ll be right back,” She told him with a soft kiss against his cheek. 

She walks into the office, Gordon closing the door behind them and she takes a seat by his office.  They make themselves comfortable, both at ease with one another. 

Meanwhile, Detective Bullock takes a seat at his desk, the one Jeremiah happens to be sitting by. “So, you and Brianna.  What’s that all about?” 

Running his tongue over his teeth, Jeremiah looked away.  “I don’t see how it is any of your business.” 

The detective let out a loud bark of a laugh before is phone rang and his attention was diverted. 

Waiting was dreadful, how long does it take to talk about something they were both there for.  God, it was worse than waiting at the doctor’s office. Every second dragged as he watched Jim reach for his girl’s hand and she gave him a sad smile he recognized from before when she was discussing his brother.  But then they getting up and it was Jeremiah’s turn. 

Brianna gave him a smile as they passed each other, exchanging places. 

“Jeremiah Valeska,” Jim starts, taking his own seat and writing Jeremiah’s name.  “Tell me about yesterday.” Straight to the point, the ease of which he held himself before with Brianna nowhere in sight.

Letting out a deep breath, Jeremiah began, “I don’t know what you want me to say.  You were there.  My brother demanded that Brianna and I go up on that stage, so you made us.   He taunted me and I… I tried to stab him and he beat me up.  You shot him and he ran away so you chased him.  Brianna joined the fight and helped me get away from the lunatics.  Then you shot my brother off the roof.”  He made himself give the captain a haunted look, broadcasting that he was still shaken up but trying to put on a brave face.

With a sympathetic glance, Gordon wrote something down, Jeremiah not able to quite see what it is.  “Jerome said something to you, something no one else heard.  What did he say?” His voice was warmer than before.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah shrugged.  “That we were just alike,” he lied but he let his frustration show.  “I hated him.  Ever since we were kids I hated being compared to him, he knew this.”

“I see,” Jim continued to write something down.  “And what about after.  You and Brianna seemed to get close overnight.”

Tilting his head inquisitively, Jeremiah counted to ten before replying, “I don’t see how that’s relevant.”

Jim took a sigh and lead back in his chair.  “Your brother was obsessed with Brianna.  First time I ever saw them together, he was always finding reasons to touch her, to be close to her.  He left her alone until the gala but dying seemed to make him even more obsessed with her.  Now I see you after clearly spending the night together.  What am I to think?”

“I’m nothing like my brother,” he growled.  “Yes, we spent the night together.  She is of age so it’s none of your business what she and I do.”

“You’re right, as a police officer it is none of my business.  But as her friend, it’s well in my right to be concerned when a man six years her senior pursues someone who just turned eighteen,” Jim countered.

Jeremiah huffed and held his hands up in mock surrender.  “I have no intentions of hurting Brianna.  You have my word.”

The captain gave him a nod, accepting what he was saying, but there was a look in his eye that showed he didn’t believe him, not entirely.    “I’ll hold you to that,” he says getting up and opening the door, dismissing him. 

Brianna got out of her own seat, smiling up at him.  There was Bullock and another detective he didn’t know chatting to her from their desks.  “All set?” she asks, over at the other man. 

“Yeah, all set.” Jim answered, giving her the same smile as before.  “Take care, and try to stay out of trouble.”

Laughing, she takes Jeremiah’s hand, “No promises.”  He lets her lead them away as she seems to say goodbye to the two detectives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Thank you everyone who's left kudos and comments. I really really appreciate it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short and I'm not really sure about it but I really wanted to have Jeremiah meet people from Brianna's life and have none of them like/trust him.   
> The next chapter should be ready soon, though it'll also be a short chapter  
> Until next time!   
> xoxo  
> P.S. My youngest cat, Ginger's new favourite thing to do is sit on my lap/arms while I'm trying to type but I love her too much to make her move. It's super cute and I wanted to share this with all of you.  
> Next Chapter: Efficient Ecco


	8. Efficient Ecco

Brianna drove them to the safe house that Jeremiah was forced to stay in until his brother’s fortunate demise.  Ecco was already inside, not touching his work, she knew better, but was packing the rest of his things. 

Ecco stopped when she saw him, standing to attention, her eyes going to Brianna and then his, her disapproval hidden but not from him. “The police say we have until tomorrow at noon to be moved out,” she says, her words short and to the point. 

“Good thing we never fully unpacked,” he commented.  “Brianna, this is my assistant and bodyguard, Ecco.  Ecco, this is my girlfriend, Brianna Wayne.”

Brianna held her hand out with a charming smile, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ecco looked at her then at Jeremiah, silently asking if she had to shake her hand.  He smiled back, answering in kind with a be nice.  Shaking Brianna’s hand, Ecco told her, “Likewise.” 

Pulling out the contact information for the grant, he handed it to her.  “Brianna here has been gracious enough to give provide a grant for the generator project.”  Ecco’s eyebrow raised.  Those were hard to come by. And from Wayne Enterprises too. 

“I see,” she takes the paper, looking it over before leaving them alone.  She’s such a good assistant.  Always knowing what he wants and obeys without question. 

“So…” he starts, cupping Brianna’s cheek and looking into her eyes.  He feels such a rush when he watches them darken.  “How much time do we have before you have to go?”

Her eyes flicker around for a clock before returning to his. “Just over an hour.” 

His face split in a grin, “we can do a lot in an hour,” he mutters against her lips before capturing them. 

They’re hands pulling at clothes and then they’re both on his bed.  He’s kissing her neck, leaving a new mark on the other side of her neck.  “Miah,” she moans as his hand slips between her legs. 

“Yes?” he cockily replies as his fingers find that spot inside her. 

“God!” Her fingernails dig into his back. 

Chuckling, he kisses “no just me” onto her lips.  Pulling away to search for his condoms, he’s swearing when they’re not where he left them.  Ecco, ever efficient Ecco, must have packed them already. 

“What’s wrong?” Her shock at his sudden change causing her to sit up. 

“My condoms aren’t here,” he informs her, his hands making their way up and down her thighs.  “Ecco must have already packed them.”

“Oh,” Brianna smiled at him, taking him in her hand, feeling the weight of it.  “There’s still plenty we can do.”  Next thing he knows she’s the one on top and kissing her way down his chest.  She’s stroking him, slowly and just a bit awkwardly, her inexperience peeking out.  She’s peppering his length with kisses before she takes the tip into her mouth and sucking.

He lets out a moan, his hand gripping her hair as she takes only a couple of inches of him before gagging and pulling back up.  She alternates from sucking to running her tongue over his slit, her hand covering what she couldn’t get to and stroking in time with her movements. Her eyes are on him, searching for confirmation on what she’s doing is right.   With a pop, she panting as her hand continues its ministrations, using the slick from her spit to quicken the pace.  Licking up the underside of his cock before she resumed her sucking, he feels himself drawing close. 

“I’m close,” he warns giving her the option of pulling away.  She doesn’t and soon he is coming into her mouth.   

She pulls away, swallowing but also making a face.  “Cum taste different than I was expecting,” she admits. 

Chuckling, he pulls her in for a kiss, tasting himself on her tongue.  His hand returns to between her legs, intending to return the favor.  She spreads her legs, giving him better access as she moans into his mouth when his first two fingers slip inside. 

Jeremiah encourages her to lay back and makes his place between her thighs, his mouth at her center.  He sucks on her clit, nips her thighs, and fucks her with his fingers and tongue.  Before long, she’s letting out a howl of his name and is coming.  Grinning, he makes his way back up for a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips.  “Was that what you had in mind?”

“Mmmm,” she hums in response, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss. 

They’re silent for a while, enjoying the other’s warmth.  That was until Brianna saw the time and jumped.  “Fuck.  Alfred is going to be so pissed if I’m late to another meeting.” She’s searching for their clothes, putting her sweater on backwards before looking in the mirror and fixing it. “Bathroom?”

“Down the hall on the right.” He tells her, enjoying watching her panic.  Unlike her, he sat up and leisurely pulled on his boxers before following her as she ran out of the room. 

She’s fixing her hair, checking her breath and raiding his bathroom for the mouthwash.  She’s hops as she pulls her shoes on and is checking her pockets for everything.  “Keys, phone, clutch,” she’s saying as she confirms all are on her person. 

“When will I see you again?” He asks. 

Brianna comes to a complete halt.  “Umm… Would tonight be too soon or…?”

“Tonight is good,” he cuts her off.  The sooner he sees her again the better.  It’s bad enough he has to let her out of his sight to begin with. 

She doesn’t seem to mind the social trespass and walks up to him, wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a short but deep kiss.  “Tonight it is.  Dinner is usually at seven thirty, I’ll tell Alfred you’re coming.”

Of course the bloody butler will be there.  The night alone with her would be too much to ask. 

“Sounds good.  I’ll see you then.”

With one last kiss, she’s out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's commented and left Kudos.   
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I said this chapter would be out soon and it wasn't and I'm very sorry about that. Real Life got in the way. I intend to post the next chapter later today.   
> xoxo  
> Next Chapter: Dinner Interruptions


	9. Dinner Interruptions

Jeremiah’s rest of the day went well.  He met with Wayne Enterprises and was given a tour of the labs.  They told him where his generators will be built and where they would be stored so that no one can get to them and steal them.  It, like many of the projects at Wayne Enterprises, would be very hush hush until they present it to the public, no one outside of those involved would even know of its existence. 

He then spent the rest of the day thinking about Brianna while packing everything up to be moved the following day.  It was frustrating how everyone around her didn’t trust him, something he knows is his brother’s fault. But it was no matter.  She trusted him.  She likes him.  That is what matters.  Soon, she will love him, if she doesn’t already. And she will be entirely his.

Jeremiah takes his time getting ready before heading out for the cab to take him back to Wayne manor.  He’s in a blue suit and green tie, forgoing the vest in an attempt to look more casual.  His hair was combed into place and his face freshly shaved. 

The ride was torturously long but as it went up the winding road, he was taken aback once again at the manor.  It was still as grand as the first time, but without Brianna there to steal his focus he could truly admire it this time around. 

Paying the cab driver, he made his way to the front door and knocked.  Alfred answered the door and played the good butler.  The British man led him to the informal dining room where Brianna was already sitting at the head. Standing in greeting, Alfred mentioned finishing dinner and left them be. 

“Hey,” Brianna welcomed him with a kiss.  “Come, take a seat.  I heard you were at W.E. earlier.  How did it go?” 

Taking a seat to her right, he recounts his day since they’ve last seen each other.  He enjoys this domestic vibe more than he thought he would, imaging that it wouldn’t be so far off of what coming home to her. 

Alfred puts the plates before them silently before making himself scarce.  _Good._  

“How were your meetings?” Jeremiah asks.

“Dull.  Running a company is nothing but people who think they’re important trying to prove they’re important, making side comments about how my parents would have done things and about I am either too young or too female to understand anything.  But the good we do is worth it,” she tells him between bites.  “I also met with the board of the children’s hospital about the upcoming gala.  It’s still a month away but planning these things take time.”

There only about half way through dinner when a girl, little more than a street rat come barreling in.  “Bri I – Oh, Hello there.” She looks them up and down from the doorway. 

“Selena!” Brianna looks at the girl, surprised coloring her features.  Selena.  So she’s the one with a toothbrush in Brianna’s bathroom. 

“Am I interrupting a date?” Selena asks like the she couldn’t believe her eyes.  She give him a glare and he knew it wasn’t just because he looked like his brother this time.  She’s the ex.  A very comfortable in the home that she doesn’t even knock ex. 

“Yes,” Brianna admits, getting up and closing the distance between them.  “Selena, this is Jeremiah.  Jeremiah, this is my best friend, Selena.” She quickly introduces but her brows are scrunched in concern. 

“You’re dating crazy’s brother?” Selena scoffed giving Brianna a frown of disapproval. 

“He’s not his brother,” she defends.

Rolling her eyes, Selena seems to brush it aside for now.  “I need your help.  Tabatha says something up with Barbra, it’s to do with the League.”

Brianna’s face pales before looking back at him. “I’m sorry to cut this short.  Alfred will take you home.  Feel free to finish without me before you go,” she gives him a kiss on the cheek before telling Selena she’ll be right back with her keys before he could even say anything. 

Once alone, Selena takes Brianna’s seat, one leg over the arm of the chair and starts eating her food with her fingers.  “So, you’re Jeremiah.”

Nodding, he sits up just a little bit more and gives her a cold stare.  “And you’re Selena.”

“You know, she’s only with you because of the obsession she had with your brother,” she tells him with a smirk, knowing the words would hurt. 

“From what I heard, he was the one obsessed.”

A huff of a laugh, Selena shook her head.  “Nope.”  She didn’t elaborate and didn’t seem like she intends to.  “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

He didn’t know if he believed her, but there was something in the way that she said it, the way she met his eyes.  She would do anything for Brianna.  She loved her and if how quickly Brianna went into action the second she needed her to, the feeling was mutual.  _That would not do_. 

Just as he was about to respond, Brianna was back in a coat.  “I told Alfred we’re going,” she announces.  “I’m really sorry.  I’ll call you when this is over.  I promise.” She pecks his lips goodbye and the two girls are out the door. 

Jeremiah just sits there, processing what happens.  His girlfriend just left him in her house with her ex.   What does one even do in this situation? 

Alfred enters and starts clearing Brianna’s portion.  “Thick as thieves, they are,” he explains without any prompting.  “Been through hell and back together and always have each other’s back.”  They shared a look. The butler thought he was temporary, that she’d go back to Selena and it filled him with rage.

Jeremiah looked up at him.  “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

He doesn’t finish the rest of the dinner.  He wasn’t a big eater and it feels uncomfortable to remain long.  Alfred takes him back to his safe house and continues packing, keeping an eye on his phone before going to sleep.  She said she would call, Brianna is an honorable girl.  She’ll call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic so far. Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos.  
> If anyone has anyone in particular in mind for Jeremiah and Brianna to meet, let me know.  
> xoxo  
> P.S. It has come to the point where my cat, Ginger, is always on my lap when I'm on my computer so I think it's safe to say she's a co-author at this point.  
> Next Chapter: Lookouts Shouldn't Make Phonecalls


	10. Look Outs Shouldn't Make Phone Calls

The next day, Jeremiah and Ecco move back into his bunker, his phone always on him in case Brianna calls. He feels at home there.  Safe, despite his brother trying to ruin that like he ruins everything else.

          When it was just about noon, he heard his phone go off. 

          “Hello,” he greets and hears rustling on the other end and the sound of wind blowing.

          “Hey, Miah?” Brianna sounds far away, her voice laced with guilt and a slight echo.  “It’s Brianna.  How’s it going?”

          If that’s how she intends to play it, he will go along with it for now.   “I’ve just finished moving back home.  And you? How that League business?”

          “Terrible.  What we thought was helping made things worse and now we… I shouldn’t tell you.  If we get caught you should have plausible deniability.”  She admits.  She was doing something illegal?  Should he be concerned?  Then he heard another voice in the background.  The bitch.

          “Look out doesn’t mean you can be on the phone, Alfred and Tabatha are almost in position.”

          Brianna sighed into the phone.  “Ugh.  Fine.” She directs at the bitch before she says to him. “I’m really sorry.  I will tell you everything when this is over.  I’ll call you later.”

          “I can’t wait,” he tells her just before the line went dead. 

          Honestly, he just had more question than answers now.  Switching on the news to play in the background in case she makes headlines, he resumed unpacking. 

          It is while he is settling in that he realized that Ecco must have placed a package for him on his desk.  Reading the label, he assumes Brianna must have sent him something from the company.  Perhaps in apology for the night before. Ripping the blue paper off, he holds the box, examining it.  Why would Brianna send him this? Then it pops open and the Jack jumps out at him laughing and a gas is being sprayed in his face.  Suddenly, he’s very giddy.  Falling back and struggling to hold himself up, he tries to fight the gas.  But it was like a high he’s never felt before.  He couldn’t stop himself from laughing like he has never done before.  Cradling his head in his hands he can just barely make out his brother’s voice but the words etch themselves onto his mind.

          “Hello, brother,” the box is saying.  No, he’s dead.  Jeremiah won, he’s still here despite his brother’s best efforts.  “Didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you? See, my days were numbered, but you oh, you will continue on for me, be my ultimate revenge.  So calm yourself.  Don't fight it. Breathe it in. This gas was a special mixture I had made just for you. Something to finally set you free. It's time to have some fun. Burn it down, brother. Burn it all down.” 

          Then everything went black.

          When Jeremiah came to, Ecco is standing over him full of concern.  He groaned, his head hurting like one of his worse migraines. 

          “What happened,” he asks, cradling his head as he forces himself up from the… ground.  Why was he on the ground?  He tried to remember. He remembered Brianna running off with her ex in the middle of their date last night and spending the day moving back home.  Then there was this… box?  From Wayne Enterprises.  No. From his brother. 

          “I came in to find you on the floor,” Ecco informs him, helping him to his feet.  He glances over at the clock.  It was still the same day.  He only lost two hours.  Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he finds he has no missed calls.

          Gesturing to the creepy Jack in the Box, “A gift from my brother with some gas.  Put it somewhere safe for me.” 

          Ecco carefully approaches the offending item and tells him she will take care of it until he can deal with it himself.  “You should look in the mirror,” she says before leaving the room. 

          _What did his brother do to him?_ His face had lost all pigment with the exception of his lips making them seem even redder and his eyes.  Oh his eyes.  They were green.  On top of that, he wasn’t wearing his glasses, but he could see just fine.  Pulling his shirt from his pants, he looked at his stomach, noting the change wasn’t just on his face.  Fascinating. 

          Sitting at his desk, he took a few deep breaths, calming himself down.  He didn’t truly feel different.  Certainly not insane like his brother intended.  No, if anything, he felt saner. 

          Ecco returned and took his face in her hands, examining the differences for herself.  “You are going to need make up if you intend to hide this.”

          Make up.  He didn’t know a whole lot about that.  “You’re going to have to teach me.”

          Nodding, they move to her room and she has him sit at her vanity.  She works diligently and efficiently, telling him what she is doing as she did it and why and how it was best applied.  His eyes followed her actions in the mirror as little by little he looks like himself again. 

          “Is it all over?” She asks once she’s done and putting the last of her brushes down. 

          “Yes.”

          “You won’t be able to hide it from your girlfriend then.”

          She’s right.  Brianna is smart.  Even if he somehow holds off on being intimate with her, she was bound to notice that he was wearing makeup.  He could keep her away for a short while so that he could figure things out and perhaps find a way to reverse the gas’s effects.  She gave him an ample reason to be angry with her by abandoning him the way that she did.  But he didn’t want her to be away from him.  No, his desire for her and to keep her close was even stronger than before.  She was his and he was going to make sure she knew it.  If that _bitch_ tried to keep them apart, he’ll kill her.  He’ll kill all of them for keeping her away from him.  

          That being said, she still had to call. 

          “Thank you, Ecco.”  Interesting.  Even his voice is different now that he’s paying attention.  It’s deeper and more monotone than before.  He’s going to have to be careful not to slip when talking to others. 

          “While you were out, Arkham called.  As his next of kin, you are to get your brother’s things.  They should be delivered tomorrow.  Also, your brother’s funeral is scheduled to be held in two days’ time should you wish to attend,” Ecco reports.  “I will go out and get you your own make up and contact lenses.”

          Thanking her again, he returns to his room and goes to the bathroom to study the changes better.  Undressing to be absolutely sure the white skin was indeed everywhere.  He took his pulse, noting it was slower than before but not a concerning amount.  He didn’t have any medical equipment to check further but he didn’t feel the need to.  His skin was pale and his eyes a light green but otherwise he was fine.  The thought made him laugh.  His brother failed, even in death.  He wasn’t insane.  He was as sane as he was before.    

          Dressing himself again, he unpacked his files for the generators and went back to work on them.  There was always room for improvements and he felt energized after this whole gas affair.  There was an issue he needed to look into after all.  For if the generators overloaded, they could explode and he didn’t want that to happen accidentally.  No, not accidentally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will confess, writing the scene with the gas was difficult but I hope it came out okay.  
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and a comment. You truly do motivate me to keep going.  
> xoxo  
> Next Chapter: Late Night Comforts


	11. Late Night Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Guess who's not dead?   
> I'm not going to lie, this chapter was a son of a bitch. I hate it and no matter what I wrote I wasn't satisfied. I still don't like it. That being said, I can't continue the story without it. Unfortunately, the more I tried to make myself to write it, the harder writing as a whole became. Fuck writer's block.   
> But a big thank you to everyone who left a comment and kept this story alive. It is because of you that I could continue!  
> Anyways... here it is. Half a year later...

 

It was the time of night that could be argued as early morning rather than late night when Jeremiah’s phone rang. If it wasn’t for the fact he didn’t bother going to sleep, still wide awake after the gas affair, he would have been asleep.  

Based on the time alone, Jeremiah knew immediately who was calling and had no intention of allowing the machine to pick it up.  

“Hello,” he greeted, masquerading having just woken up.

“Hey, Jeremiah?  It’s Brianna. I didn’t wake you, did I?” His girl greeted, her weariness lacing her voice.

He aloud there to be a moment pause as if he was waking himself up further before assuring her he was already awake. 

“I’m sorry.  I just wanted to tell you that, um, well, we’re done and I said I would call… You can go back to sleep and I’ll call you back later today.”  Bri replied, an edge to her voice.

Straightening up, he pondered his options.  “Nonsense. I’m awake now, if you rather talk.”

She was silent for a long moment.  If it wasn’t for the sound of her breathe and a shuffling, he would have thought they disconnected before she spoke.  “Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you try, everything you do makes things worse?” She lets out a deep sigh. “And when you think you can finally put the past behind you, it fucking hits you in the face?”

No.  He can’t say that he could relate.  The closest he can compare was his cockroach of a brother not staying dead, but that’s not what she wants to hear. 

“Yes.”  Was all he had to say.

“I don’t want to get you involved.  You shouldn’t have to deal with my shit-“

“Isn’t part of being a couple, helping the other with their ‘shit,” he cut her off, not wanting her to even consider not involving him.

He could see it now.  Lying on her bed, tired and anxious with the phone pressed against her ear as she keeps rubbing her face as one does while thinking. 

“There’s more to the underworld of Gotham than one thinks.  There’s more to the underworld than the underworld even knows about.  There’s layer upon layer of secrets and underneath it all is this ancient global organization. They’re behind so much that happens in Gotham, they practically run it. Or, they used to.” She takes shaky breaths.  “They’re responsible for my parents’ murder among so many other tragedies. And- and the leader was dead, I-I-“ He could see her shaking her head and trying to reorganize her thoughts. “He was dead. Nothing but bones and dust. Dead.  But apparently, in Gotham, that doesn’t mean shit. And he- he had this obsession with me. Now that he’s back, I know bad things are going to follow.”

How does one respond to that?  More importantly, how does she want him to respond? “Nothing bad is going to happen, especially not tonight.”  He paused for a moment in false thought. “Why don’t you come over, my labyrinth is much safer than the manor.”  

“No. I couldn’t do that.  You should go back to sleep, I’ll ca-” 

Jeremiah cuts in “I’m already awake.” The because of you going unsaid.  “There’s no point in going back to sleep for me and it would make me feel better knowing you’re safe.”  

He can feel her guilt to having ‘woken him up.’  “If you’re sure. How do I get to you?”

The ginger told her and she hung up with a promise to be there soon.  

* * *

 

With a quick check in the mirror and minor tweeks to his makeup, Jeremiah was sure he was presentable for the time being and went to turn the outdoor lights for his girl.  

Just as promised, she was there as soon as the laws of physics seemed to allow.  Her car silent as the night unlike how it roared just two days prior. 

Brianna wasted no time going to him, wrapping her arms around and pressing her face against his chest.  “Oh, Miah.” She sighed. 

“Come now.  Let’s get you inside.”

Jeremiah took her deep into this maze.  Pride filled him as she looked around in open awe to it.  Once inside, he gave her a stiff drink which she downed fairly quickly.  

“You should rest,” he tells her.  “I’ll watch the cameras. Nothing's going to happen tonight.”

She looks at him, relieved and makes herself comfortable on his sofa as she refused his offer of his bed in the other room.  

“You are safe, no one followed you,” he assures her again.   

Still, she stays.  They talk at first about nothing but there were questions in the air that couldn’t be pushed aside for long.  There were only so many circles they could make and while Jeremiah knew not to push, he could see it beginning to take its toll on the exhausted teen.  

The sun was starting to light the sky when she opened up like a dam.  She explained as vaguely as she could at first, but he was having none of it.  It wasn’t hard to get her to tell him about the League of Shadows and Ra al Ghul.  All it took was starting small and back into what was “safe” and having her go from there.  If it was with the help of a few more drinks, well, that was no one else’s business. 

As the sun fully set in the sky, he knew all she was willing to tell about the League of Shadows and the Court of Owls.  He knew whom was responsible for the death of her parents and her involvement in the Tetch Virus.  She told him all about her adventures with Indian Hill and Strange's Monsters.  But most importantly he knew who exactly Ra's al Ghul was and his so called prophesy to name Bri his heir and Dark Knight.  The only thing that she managed to keep from him was how she fell the thousand year old man as the poor dear was ashamed.  No matter, Jeremiah will get it out of her in due time.

Brianna slept soundlessly behind him as he left his vigil at the screens to his work table.  While he didn’t but much worth in prophesies and magic, believing they make their own destinies, he did like the idea of a cleansing fire.  

Yes, that was what he needed.  There was too much already in place.  It needed to be torn down and built backup fresh. And a fire would be just what he would need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed and that it was worth the wait.   
> The next chapter is already mostly written and shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did. I tried to keep Bruce/Brianna in character and still have them tell Jeremiah everything, but we're going to chock it up to they're trusting and he's very manipulative.   
> While I do intend this story to be as cannon compliant as possible, I have not watch season five of Gotham beyond the first few episodes so please excuse any inconsistencies.  
> I'm sorry again for the long wait.   
> And thank you again to everyone who's commented or left kudos. It truly means the world to me.  
> xoxoxoxoxoxox  
> Next Chapter: Sleeping Beauty Brianna


End file.
